Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to audio devices and, more specifically, to a multiband ducker.
Description of the Related Art
As known in the art, a “ducker” is an auxiliary device that is coupled to a music source or other audio source and configured to temporarily interrupt that source in order to broadcast a speech signal or another type of intermittent audio signal. Conventional duckers are implemented in many well-known contexts. For example, a supermarket oftentimes plays background music, and could rely upon a ducker to interrupt that music when making a public-address announcement. The ducker temporarily mutes the background music or stops that music from playing, thereby allowing the announcer to speak without disruption. Similarly, restaurants often employ duckers to temporarily silence ambient music in order to announce that a particular table is ready for a waiting party. Duckers may be sufficient in contexts where background music is interrupted for the sake of announcements, such as those mentioned above. However, in other contexts where listeners are actively engaged with the music being played, conventional duckers are insufficient.
For example, gyms and other athletic facilities typically play music that many patrons actively listen to for the sake of channeling mental focus into the acts of lifting weights, running, and performing other high-energy activities. When a conventional ducker disrupts this music, i.e., in order to make an announcement, those patrons who are actively listening to the music may suddenly be disturbed and lose focus. This problem may also arise with personal listening devices that double as communication devices. For example, certain types of headphones play music and also act as communication devices. Such headphones could receive a communication for the user, and a conventional ducker could then temporarily silence the music in response. However, in like fashion as described above, the listener could be disturbed by the sudden loss of music.
As the foregoing illustrates, conventional duckers cannot be applied to certain types of situations without negatively impacting the overall user experience. Accordingly, what would be useful is an improved ducker design that can be used in a wider variety of contexts.